


Without Sherlock

by sherlockedwriter



Series: Sherlock Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockedwriter/pseuds/sherlockedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's life without Sherlock is different. Difficult, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Sherlock

Life without Sherlock was hard. 

John had always stumbled out of bed in the morning, made two cups of tea and grunted a hello to Sherlock, who was often strewn across the couch. He never did reply, but always held out his hand when he heard John's shuffling footsteps. 

It was so familiar, it was almost endearing. 

Now, without Sherlock, John found himself tipping a cup of tea down the sink every morning. He would then wobble over to his chair, cane in hand, and stare at the couch. Not thinking, exactly, just staring. Staring and wondering when Sherlock would be back. 

Sometimes he wouldn't get out of the chair for the entirety of the day. Sometimes he would clean the apartment. Sometimes he would talk to Sherlock in his head. Sometimes Sherlock would appear, making deductions about why John was looking like that, so drawn and pale. Sometimes John would just drop his cup on the ground and collapse, sobbing into his chest.

Was life without Sherlock hard?

Painfully so.


End file.
